


Со мной.

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt





	Со мной.

"Со мной, ты должен быть только со мной. Слышишь?!"

Мысль набатом бьется в мозгу, как тогда, в Эреборе, во время первого нападения Смауга. Торин даже невольно трясет головой и тут же поправляет рукой волосы, словно это они всему виной и спокойно смотрит на Двалина, который почти незаметно, но очень недовольно хмурится. Конечно, старого приятеля ему никогда не обмануть – слишком много дорог пройдено, слишком много вместе пережито. Впрочем, плевать. Плевать на выражение лица и на всех тех, что стоят сейчас кругом, поднимая здравицу за молодых. Хотя, они-то и не заметят, слишком рады заключаемому союзу. Плотью и кровью скрепляемому.

"Будь все проклято!"

Дорого он дал бы, чтобы можно было сейчас выхватить меч и броситься в гущу битвы, рубя врагов. Вот только врагов-то тут и нет, союзники только. И светится улыбка на молодом лице, губы ласкают губы и переливаются драгоценности в черных волосах невесты. И почему он не выбрал ему светловолосую? Мало их, так хоть бы время протянул. Хотя, не шлюху же Лотту подкладывать под племянника. Нет, линии Дарина нужны чистые наследники.

Все правильно. И пусть Двалин не хмурится, владеть собой он всегда умел. Очень хорошо умел. Только то, как племянник улыбается, выводит из себя. Правда, что ли, счастлив? Счастлив?

"Да будь ты проклят! Чтоб тебе потомства не иметь! Услышал, что ли? Почему тогда смотрит так, точно ему больно?"

Торин сглатывает, опуская глаза – на миг, нельзя позволить себе больше – а потом улыбается племяннику. Пусть только губами, не может он сейчас по-другому.

\- Ты недоволен.

Не вопрос, утверждение звучит в голосе того, кто заполночь открывает дверь в его комнату. Торин лишь дергает плечом, даже не оборачиваясь.

\- А ведь ты сам этого хотел.  
\- Хотел.

Пара фраз как камни на ногах, тянут вниз, в холодную тьму. Нет там солнца, и не будет больше. Теперь оно светить другой будет, согревать, ласкать.   
Да разве ему привыкать? Тьма – для нее одной он, наверное, и был создан.

Рывок за плечо почти неожиданность и Торин с удивлением подчиняется, и застывает, встречая ненавидящий и больной взгляд.

\- Ты этого хотел. Так рано, - шипит племянник и нечего ему ответить. 

Слишком нужна поддержка, слишком нужна сила. Мало отвоевать золото, еще и удержать его нужно. А как сделать это без воинов? 

\- Ты приказал, а теперь проклинаешь меня? Что же это?

На миг Торину кажется, будто он сейчас заплачет или отстранится, уйдет, покинет его навсегда, но племянник медлит миг, а потом подается вперед и жестким поцелуем сминает губы.  
Руки его, кажется, везде – терзают лаской, зажимают рот, не давая стонать, кричать в голос, проникают глубоко внутрь, растягивая, кажется, не тело, саму душу. Толчки – жесткие, грубые, выбивающие не стоны даже, хрипы, не приносящие удовольствия, лишь какое-то странное облегчение. И горячее внутри – не искупление, не оправдание – обоюдное клеймо.

\- Ну хочешь, я убью ее, - стонет он Торину в шею и жестокое внутри кричит, воет, корчится в согласии.  
\- Нельзя, - губы повинуются разуму, а тело лишь вздрагивает, когда чужая плоть рывком покидает его.

Будь он младше и глупее, умолял бы, да – Торин признать этого, пусть и только перед самим собой, не стесняется – теперь же просто знает, достаточно подождать. Год, два, девочка исполнит то, для чего предназначена, а там будет видно. Год или два тайных встреч – а они будут, он знает – вырезаемого из груди сердца, и все наладится.

Он изо всех сил старается верить – поднимаясь, натягивая штаны, морщась от боли в помятых ребрах – верить. Потому что другого ничего ему уже не остается.


End file.
